A New Sayian
by Mera Megeta Vengence
Summary: What if a female sayian came 3 years before Goku found out he was a sayian and was a friend from his childhood. Please R&R!!! *Chapter 1 is finally out!!*
1. Prologue

A New Saiyan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z! I only own the characters I created.  
  
Authors Note: This takes place 3 years before Goku knows he's a saiyan.  
  
  
*Saiyan's POV*  
  
My Name is Meratina Vengence or what everyone calls me, Mera. I'm a full-blooded  
saiyan. I'm heading to the planet Earth to see an old friend and maybe even   
stay with him. We used to go on so many adventures when we were kids with his  
friends when I was at Earth. Last time I saw him me was getting what humans   
called...."married".   
  
  
I'm in a saiyan space pod 4 months pregnant with a child and 3 months to the  
due date (Saiyans are only pregnant for 7 months). I also have my 2-year-old  
daughter on my lap. She looks a lot like her father but she has my eyes   
(that change colors at her own will) and figure. She is very well built for   
her age. She has been training sense she was 3 months old. Her hair is long,   
black and spiky like any normal saiyans hair.  
  
  
My mate is still at Freiza's base. The only reason I left was that Freiza   
wanted me dead. He believed that I was a threat to him...... which I was.   
I never showed anyone my true and know one even knew about it except for my   
trainer Freeze. He is King Cold's brother, but Freeze did not approve of his   
ways or ideas.   
  
  
I was one of the top three strongest saiyans on the planet. My power is 20  
times Freiza's power. I only use my power to where I'm half of Freiza's power   
though. I can't control all of my power yet I'm very close.  
  
  
My mate doesn't know about the child that I carry in me, and I regret not  
telling him. Right know he probably thinks I'm dead. Frieza probably told   
everyone that I died in a fight or something like that.   
  
  
I'm 1 month away Earth at this time and will have to find someone on the   
planet who could raise and train my daughter other than my friend.   
  
  
My mate and I will meet again. Some other time and some other place in the   
future.  
  
  
Was that good or bad?? Is anything spelled wrong?? Please review and tell me   
if I should continue or not!! I need 7 reviews to continue!!! Thanks! Ja ne!!!!!  



	2. Chapter 1

A New Sayian   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z! I only own the characters I created.  
  
Authors Note: This takes place 3 years before Goku knows he's a saiyan. Mera and  
her daughter can both sense ki's.  
  
" " talking  
' ' thoughts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*2 weeks later*  
  
"Mistress Mera?" said a voice, "We are nearing planet Zartana, would you wish  
to stop there?"  
Mera thought for a moment then looked at her sleeping daughter and said, "Yes  
I would, it would be nice to stretch our legs a bit," then she looked up,  
"How much longer till we arrive there?"  
"About 1 hour ma'am"  
"Good" said Mera. She looked at her daughter and shook her a bit," Wake up   
up Rana..... we will be landing in a bit," she said in an icy tone. Her   
daughter looked at her and said in a sleepy voice, "How long have we been   
in this pod for?"  
"About two weeks," said Mera in a monotone voice. "We will be landing on the   
planet Zartana in one hour so i suggest that you wake up."  
"Why do we have to stop there?" asked Rana rudely.  
"For a little fun," said Mera in a dangerous tone.  
"Finally something to do," said Rana in the same tone, "This space travel is   
so boring."  
"Well you will have to live with it," said Mera.  
"Arriving on planet Zantana in 5 minutes please prepare to land," said a voice.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
"Landing on Zantana's suface in 10.... 9.... 8.... 7.... 6.... 5.... 4.... 3.... 2.... 1....,"   
with a loud thoud the pod hits the ground, "You are now on the planet Zantana have fun,"  
with that the front of the pod opens up showing a bright orange sky and purplish   
looking ground with lots of hills and not alot of vegetation.  
Mera steps out of the pod and looks around, "Doesnt look like there is anyone around,"  
said Mera. All of a sudden she sensed a power behind her. She turned around and saw   
a zantanza. Before she could blast it her daughter was out of the pod with a ki blast in   
her hand. She shot it right at the zantanza. There was a huge explosion and lots of dust.   
When the dust cleared there was nothing left but a hole in the ground.   
Rana looked at her mother and smiled slightly. She was pleased that she actually got to   
kill someone again.  
Mera looked at her with a slight smirk, "Good job..... now let go find some more to   
fight," said Mera with her dangerous tone flying away,  
"Yes mother," said Rana with her deadly tone as she flew after her mother.  
  
************  
  
"Mother?"  
"Yes Rana."  
"How far from Earth are we?" asked Rana.  
"About another two weeks," said Mera plainly.  
*boom*  
"Oh look there is some more play toys," said Mera, "You want to have the first one   
Rana?"  
"Of course mother," said Rana dangerously.  
  
(After about 1/2 an hour Mera and Rana had wiped out the whole planet population)  
  
"Do you want to do the honors Rana?"  
"Sure mother," said Rana and with that she powered up and shot the planet with a  
ki blast blowing it up.  
"Good job" said Mera, "Now lets get back to the pod."  
Mera and Rana went back to the pod and got into their seats.  
"Computer lets go to Earth" said Mera.  
"Yes Mistress" replied the computer.  
Rana and Mera both fell asleep from the gas and waited for their next stop.......  
  
Earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that?? Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up!!   
Please REVIEW!!!! If you have any ideas please email me at  
megeta87@hotmail.com!!! I'll need 10 reviews to continue!! 


End file.
